Anillo (patamon x gatomon)
by joya blanca
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto Mundos equivocados" del foro "Mundo Digital". Crossover digimon Patamon x Gatomon
Anillo

Five Nights at Freddy's, no me pertenece, Digimon tampoco me pertence.

* * *

 _"La razón por la que debo escribir comenzó hace un año atrás: Estaba en .U visitando a unas amigas junto a Tk , su novia Hikari y mi novia Gatomon. La digimon más bella de ambos mundos._

 _Llevábamos un tiempo juntos, admito que cuando nos conocimos no fue un momento precisamente "romántico", incluso ella intento matarme. Pero con el paso de los años las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros hasta tal punto que yo consideraba dar "el gran paso"_

 _Tk no podía darme dinero para el anillo de compromiso, ya que se encontraba en la universidad y planeaba su propia boda con la compañera de Gatomon. Por lo que si quería un anillo, tenía que pagarlo yo. La visita por E.E.U.U duraría por el verano, por lo que necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo que me de dinero antes de regresar a la isla de Odaiba, Japón._

 _El anuncio de solicitando Guardia Nocturno en Freddy Fazzbear Pizza , fue una bendición. Por culpa de supuestas "leyendas urbanas" ningún humano quiera el puesto, luego del relato de un tal Mike Smith. Conseguir el puesto fue facilísimo, el dueño se encontraba tan desesperado por encontrar quien tomara el puesto que incluso me subió el sueldo. Una noche, solo una noche y tendría dinero suficiente para el anillo que mi amada se merece._

 _Evite mencionárselo a mi compañero, conociéndolo evitaría por los medios necesarios que yo fuera a un lugar que el considere peligroso sin él. Olvidando que en el pasado le he salvado el trasero. (Y él el mío) le mentí diciéndole que daría un paseo nocturno…El único entrenamiento que recibí por parte del local, fue una extraña llamada telefónica que apenas comprendí. Como sea, me pagarían por mirar cámaras hasta las 6:00 a.m._

 _00:00hrs…Normal, solo 3 animatronics de cara siniestra con forma de animales parados (¿Por qué los humanos los encuentran "adorables"?)_

 _1:00 a.m…El conejo morado, parece que se movió._

 _2:00 a.m…..¡el conejo morado se movió!. El con sus ojos rojos está mirando directo a la cámara._

 _3:00 a.m…..¿Juraría que está en el pasillo?...No podía verlo , solo escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo. Antes de que llegara le cerré la puerta. Anduve abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que la batería de la oficina murió. Eso ocurrió a las 4 a.m….En medio de la oscuridad escuche el grito, un chillido desprovisto de alma algo así como "EIIIIGGG" O"EIIIIIGHH", me desmaye de la impresión._

 _Cuando volví en sí, me encontraba en la cueva pirata, la que tenía el cartel de "fuera de servicio". En un rincón un zorro me estaba mirando confundido…_

 _-¿Qué eres tú?_

 _-Lo mismo estaba a punto de preguntarte._

 _-glup, ¡¿hablas?!._

 _Ofuscado solté un bufido….En ese entonces el mundo entero conocía a los de mi especie, aceptados por salvar al mundo de virus y villanos en general._

 _-¡pues claro que hablo tonto!_

 _El zorro aun confundido, se rasco la cabeza con el garfio._

 _-Yar, perdóname marinero…No solemos ver criaturas extrañas como tú por estos mares._

 _¿Criatura extraña? ¿Miren quien lo dice?...El olor a muerto y la breve señal de sangre en los colmillos del ser, me hicieron retroceder instintivamente. Este lo noto..._

 _-Tranquilo, solo "desaparezco" humanos…. ¿qué hace una cosa como tú en un lugar como este?_

 _No comprendí eso de "desaparezco", ¿será mago?...De lo único que está seguro era que este zorro era 0% digimon._

 _-En primer lugar no soy una cosa, soy un digimon...En segundo lugar, estoy aquí para juntar dinero para comprar un anillo y en tercer lugar soy Patamon._

 _-¿Digimon?...MMM, debo salir más seguido._

 _El ser con una cara que indicaba que aún no entendía lo que yo era, termino levándose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto._

 _-Soy Foxy…Ejem…Escucha marinero esto te lo digo solo porque eres lo más interesante que me ha pasado en años y te daré esta advertencia como pago por entretenerme: Sal de aquí lo más rápido que puedas, sino uno de mis amigos te atrapara y bueno…je je je._

 _¿Irme?, imposible necesitaba el dinero además en el pasado he enfrentado a la oscuridad...El zorro debió notar la decisión en mi cara, por lo que sin palabras me dio la espalda buscando algo en un baúl…Alegre me mostro en su garfio un anillo. Antes de entregármelo lo limpio pasándolo por su pantalón roñoso._

 _-A veces me gusta guardar cosas, recuerdos de los que he "desaparecido"._

 _¡El anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida! Agradecido acepte el presente de mi nuevo y extraño amigo. El zorro pelirrojo me abrió un ducto de aire…_

 _Con esas últimas palabras, me metí por el ducto y Salí al exterior con mi tesoro entre mis patitas delanteras o manitos si lo prefieren._

 _3 Meses después, ya casado…Mi preciosa gatita digital curiosa me pregunto ¿Dónde compre el anillo?...Le conté, no me creyó, pensó que era broma, le insistí y me miro asustada/preocupada._

 _Les conté a mis amigos o se reían o reaccionaban de igual forma. En las vacaciones de invierno regrese con Tk al restaurante y para mi decepción ellos no se movían, ni una tuerca. ¡Pero yo estaba seguro de lo que vi!, ni lo soñé ni me volví loco._

 _Al regresar a Japón me esperaban con una desagradable sorpresa: Un cita para el psicólogo. Yo me opuse rotundamente sin embargo a uno a uno….corrección…el grupo entero se unió para que yo asistiera."_

* * *

En la consulta el medico acabo de leer en voz alta lo que su paciente escribió.

-¿Aun cree que los animatronics están vivos?

-Para nada.

El psiquiatra después de 4 meses de tratamiento complacido con la respuesta, le dio el alta al ser digital. Patamon salió de la consulta, afuera lo esperaba Tk que se alegró al ver a su compañero finalmente superado su "depresión"… Pat nunca lo dirá, pero él sabe lo que vio y lo que vio fue real. Digan lo que digan.


End file.
